bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Kirkhammer
The Kirkhammer is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Description Cut Description The description before patch 1.07: Availability Normal variant * Sold by the Bath Messengers in the Hunter's Dream for 3,000 Blood Echoes after obtaining the Sword Hunter Badge. Uncanny variant Lost variant Strategy The Kirkhammer is known for its extreme dual nature which comprises an easy-to-handle silver sword and a huge stone hammer. The sword form allows the hunter to perform quick combos that causes slash and thrust damage. While in the transformed form, it becomes a greathammer by attaching the sword into its sheath. Although the hammer is far more powerful than the sword in damage and stagger, its slow attack speed and wide radius can lead to the wielder being exposed to counter attacks from enemies. Care should be taken by the player to position themselves cautiously when in hammer mode. When used in hammer form this weapon can become cumbersome during normal attacks, but when locked on to an enemy its dashing attack is the quickest of any trick weapon in the game. This allows the wielder the ability to swoop in, deal massive damage, then retreat before the enemy has the opportunity to counter attack. The Kirkhammer also has a unique property over all other trick weapons. In hammer form, pressing L2 deals a devastating sweeping horizontal swing that does more damage than a fully charged attack. This attack staggers all foes outside of bosses long enough for its follow up thrust. Fully upgraded with modest gems (~18%-20%) this can deal upwards of 2500 damage making it the most powerful two-hit combo in the game. It is important to note that the Kirkhammer's sword mode deals 50% more damage as a "righteous weapon". This is a hidden damage multiplier that only affects the enemies within Cainhurst Castle. Upgrades Notes *The silver sword used is identical to the silver sword of Ludwig's Holy Blade, albeit slightly shorter as the Kirkhammer itself is shorter. They also possess the exact same moveset in the longsword mode. *This weapon deals 50% Righteous damage in its Longsword mode. Trivia * The root word "kirk" in British English was once a common word for church, or more specifically, a church of Scotland. Therefore the name of the weapon of the Church Hunter Workshop literally means "Church-hammer". * Despite being referred to as a "stone hammer", it's more than evident by its shape, carvings, the type of wear on it, and the sound it produces upon impact that the hammer is, in fact, made from some sort of metal, likely steel. * The head of the hammer is inscribed in Norse runes. * The Kirkhammer was the starting weapon for the Church Hunter Class that was showcased during the Bloodborne Alpha Test. Gallery Screenshots Hammer.jpg kickasshammer.jpg|Kirkhammer infused with Empty Phantasm Shell Image-bloodborne-screen-99.jpg Hammer 1.png Sword.png Hammer sword art.jpg dasdasdwwe.jpg Church hammer bolt paper.gif|Kirkhammer with Bolt Paper FlameCoatedHammer.gif|Kirkhammer with Fire Paper Kirkhammer №2.png Kirkhammer №1.png Kirkhammer №3.png 7dXSRNC.jpg Category:Righteous Category:Church Weapons Category:Strength Weapons